Dan X Scout part 1
by airfox20
Summary: Sniper's nephew comes to visit and soon becomes good "friends" with Scout.


Dan X Scout  
part 1  
oc character

The rumble of the old truck served as a detraction for the boy sitting in the passenger seat. "Did you have to bring me with you? What the hell am I suppose to do?" the boy's tone carried no emotion other and annoyance. "Cuz yer ma wanted you to get out of the house for once." The boy rolled his eyes at his uncles response. "Come on Danny-boy. It'll be fun." Dan sighed and went back to looking out the window. nothing but desert and decrepit houses. Where the hell was his uncle taking him? Why and how did he work out here?  
The fort was quiet. Scout mindlessly threw his ball against a wall so that it bounced back to him. He lay back on the wood crate and stared up at the sky. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sniper's truck pulling up. Lazily he looked over just as Dan stepped out. Scout had never questioned his sexuality. He'd always liked girls but he couldn't help thinking that Sniper's nephew was handsome, no not handsome, hot. The boys caught each others eye for a second before Dan followed his uncle into the fort. Scout shook his head, trying to clear his mind. had he really just thought another guy was attractive? he was straight! He walked into the fort to get something to eat before going to bed.  
Dan, tired of dealing with his uncle's friends fanning over him, asking him weather or not he planned to follow in his uncles footsteps snuck off and climbed up to one of the roof tops and sat down. With a heavy sigh he lit up a cigarette "why the hell did I let her talk me into coming out here? What a waist of time." As he took a hit he thought back to the boy in the red shirt that had been sitting on the crate when they'd pulled up earlier. The thought made him smirk. He exhaled, the smoke bellowing out of his nostrils like an enraged bull. His uncle said that he had something for him and to be up early. Begrudgingly, he climbed down and made his way to the cot that had been set aside for him and flopped down on it.  
On the other side of the fort Scout lay awake, looking up at the ceiling still trying to figure out what had happened when he saw Dan. Sure he was good looking. he had the athletic build, rugged features and impeccable complexion. What was he thinking? Did he honestly have bisexual feelings that had been stirred up by this Aussie? He buried his face in his pillow and forced himself to fall asleep.  
Dan was up early and met this uncle at the car port. "What did you want to show me?" he yawned. "This!" Sniper lifted the garage door to reveal an old trailer. Its paint was peeling, there were dents in the siding and a small crack in the back window "I know she's a bit beat up but I'm sure you'll be able to fix her." Dan smiled. He loved things like this but seldom let it show. Sniper handed him the keys and walked off, giving Dan a caring pat on the back as he passed. Dan eagerly started up the engine and drove out of the garage. he drove off away from the fort and put it in park just out of ear shot. He shut off the engine and lay down on the bench seat. It smelled of dust and dirt and age but he loved it. He spent hours that day setting up the old trailer so that it felt like home. His uncle had already loaded it up with his belongings. It took him almost all day to get it all set up. After grabbing something to eat he went back and lay down on his bed, leaving the trailer door open to let in a breeze.  
Scout had watched Dan leave the mess hall and decided, for reasons he couldn't explain, to follow him. He snuck behind him, being careful not to be detected. He peeked over a dune and saw the open door of Dan's trailer. It was getting dark but he was just able to make it out. Slowly he walked closer, his heart pounding. he peered around the edge of the door and saw Dan asleep on his bed. scout bit his lip. Dan was shirtless, his perfect body exposed. It was hard to swallow as he gingerly moved to step into the trailer. Dan twitched and scout froze. It felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest. Why the hell was he so nervous? Without thinking he slowly reached out a hand to touch Dan's chest. Before he could think he was pulled onto the bed and pinned down on his stomach, his arms bent and held behind his back.  
"The hell you doing in here? Who do-" Dan stopped. The faint light from his single lamp was just enough to show him who he had pinned on his bed. A strong gust of wind blew the door of the trailer shut, scout jumped. "What are you doing out here?" "I- I just felt like going for a walk and I" "Ended up in my trailer trying to touch me?" Even in the poor lighting he could see scout blush. He leaned down close to scouts face and whispered in his ear "I know you like me scout. Your eyes gave you away" Scout shivered. The older boys words carried a sensual feeling with them. "Wha-what are you talking about?!" Dan only smirked "you're fighting with yourself about your feelings. About how you feel about me. from the first time i caught you looking at me i could see it in your eyes. You haven't stopped following me, thinking you're so slick." "How-how did you know I was fallowing you?" "You just told me." Scout blushed redder.  
Dan leaned down close again and spoke softly "it's okay if you like me" he ran his free hand up scouts leg "there's nothing wrong with it." Scout shivered at Dan's touch. "I...I'm not gay!" "I'm not saying you are" he moved is hand higher up Scout's leg. Again the boy shivered. "But you may still have romantic feelings towards men" Dan's hand was just below scouts ass. "I...I..." "Hm?" "I...cant help it. You...you're so damn hot..." Dan smiled "answer one question for me." "Huh?" "Do you want me?" Scout didn't look at Dan as he whispered "I've wanted you since I saw you..."  
Dan moved his hand onto scout's ass. He could feel the boy tense slightly. He gently rubbed scouts clothed ass till the boy relaxed. He let go of scouts wrists and the boy took a deep breath. Dan forced him onto his back and stared down at the shaking form below him. Gently, he took his head set off and lay it down on the small dresser. "Heh." "What?" Scout's voice was shaky. "You're cute...and just my type." Without giving him time to react Dan slid his hand under scouts shirt and some how got it off him. Looking down at his prey he licked his lips before lowering his head and playfully bit Scout's neck. The boy cried out. Dan clamped his hand over scouts mouth "shut it." Scout saw the fire in Dan's eyes and nodded weakly. "Good boy" Dan said, licking where he had bit the boy. Slowly he ran his hand down Scout's chest to his pants and started fiddling with his belt. as his hand slid under his pants scout started shaking is head back and forth violently, Dan's hand still covering his mouth. "Something wrong?" he took his hand away from Scout's mouth. "I-I'm terrified." Dan smiled softly "its alright. I won't go any farther then you want to but trust me. I don't want to hurt you" he leaned down and kissed him. Scout was so shocked he didn't even notice when Dan pulled off his pants. He didn't think, he just reacted and wrapped his arms around Dan's neck. Dan smiled again and slid his hand under Scout's boxers. The boy gasped but didn't shy away. He couldn't explain it but he felt safe with Dan, even as well worked hands caressed his slowly hardening member. "There ya go" Dan grinned and kissed scout again "feel good?" Scout could barely nod. What was he feeling? He touched himself countless times. Why did this feel different? Why did it feel better?  
Dan was full on stroking Scout's cock at this point. His once gentle smile now turned into something else. Something lustful. "On your knees, on the floor. now." "What?" "Now!" Scout flinched. He looked up at Dan. His face was fierce but there was still that small glint of kindness. "Get on your knees." Slowly Scout did as he was told. He sat on his heels and looked up at Dan. Something was obscuring his vision. It took him a moment to realize it was Dan's cock, begging to be freed from his pants. With a simple hand movement Dan's cock was exposed. It was much larger then Scout thought it would be. With an assuring nod from Dan he slowly reached up and wrapped his hands around the shaft and started to stroke it gently. He was beyond nervous at this point but he didn't dare disobey. Dan placed a hand on scouts head and uttered two words "suck it." Scouts eyes got wide and he shook his head. Dan gripped him by the hair, pulling slightly making the boy wince "I said suck it."  
Scout looked right at Dan's throbbing member and tentatively opened his mouth and took it in. it tasted weird but not bad. He moved his tongue around the head and slowly lowered his head, opening his mouth wider to accommodate more of the large object making its way into his throat. He felt Dan's hand start to push the back of his head forward, causing him to take even more of the cock into his mouth. He gagged slightly but quickly recovered. Dan, seeing this, gripped the sides of scout's head with both hands and aggressively started skull fucking the boy. Scouts eyes regain to water and he gagged, gasping for he felt it. Warm, gooey liquid shot down his throat and he closed he eyes tightly.  
Dan gently stroked Scout's hair as the boy pulled away, cum dripping from his lower lip. He picked the boy up and lay him back on the bed. With a kind smile he pulled off scouts boxers and rolled the boy onto his stomach again. "What are you ah!" Scout was interrupted by rubbing against his back entrance. Dan's hands moved all over scouts soft, white ass. squeezing, rubbing and massaging. Scout gripped the pillow, his mouth open slightly. Then something new. A brand new feeling. Something warm and wet against his hole. A tongue. Dan was rimming him. He blushed as his most privet place was invaded by the exploring tongue. He closed his eyes and relaxed. "Like this?" Dan asked, taking a break from licking. Scout could only nod.  
Dan rolled Scout onto his back and looked into his eyes. Slowly and gently he pushed scouts legs apart with his hand and gently rubbed his role. Scout gasped as the digit wriggled its way inside of his ass. He couldn't tell if it felt good or if it hurt but as soon as Dan added a second finger it hurt. He winced, tears coming to him eyes. He clasped his hand over his own mouth to keep himself from crying out. "Shhh...just relax." Scout shook his head "I cant" tears were starting to role down his flushed cheeks. Dan kissed his forehead "its gonna be okay. The pain won't last." Scout took a deep breath, his whole body was shaking.  
Slowly Dan pulled his fingers out of Scouts ass and smiled. Scout looked up at the ceiling, desperately trying to stop himself from crying. Moments later he felt something much larger then fingers push against his virgin hole. Dan's cock was twitching, begging to be let inside. "I'm sorry." "Huh?" Scout had barely gotten the word out before Dan shoved the head of his dick into Scout's ass. He couldn't hold it back anymore and had no choice but to let the tears stream down his face. The pain was too much. He looked up at Dan, shaking his head back and forth. Dan lowered himself and wrapped his arms around Scout. "Just relax. I promise it will get better" he pushed in further.  
Scouts head shot back, his mouth and eyes wide open, as Dan slowly started thrusting into him. The pain was almost unbearable. Each thrust forced Dan's cock deeper and deeper inside him. His vision started to fade then he felt it. A strange feeling. A good feeling and Dan was thrusting into it, over and over. He tried to focus on controlling the pain but all he could think of was this new, wondrous feeling that started washing over him. Slowly the pain faded and was replaced by pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Dan's waist, allowing him to go in even deeper. Dan smirked "starting to feel good?" Scout couldn't answer but this labored breathing and slight spasms were enough of an answer.  
Dan slowly pulled out and flipped the boy onto his stomach. he couldn't take it anymore. "Lift your ass and spread your cheeks." Scout hesitated and this earned him a hard smack across the ass. Reluctantly he lifted his hips and placed his hands on his own ass cheeks, slowly separating them so that Dan had a clear view. Not waiting for a reply Dan thrusted all the way into scout, ignoring the muffled cries of pain.  
Scout looked back over his shoulder at Dan. Something was different. Dan wasn't holding back, his thrusts were more violent and sunk deeper and deeper inside him. The pain returned in full and he couldn't help but cry. Suddenly Dan's place slowed and the thrusts became more gentle. He rubbed scouts ass tenderly. "Did i hurt you?" scout couldn't answer, he was panting too hard from the pain he'd just gone through. Dan lowered himself onto scout, forcing the boy back on his stomach. Dan cooed softly in scouts ear "its okay...your okay.  
Scout could feel Dan's heart beat on his back as he continued to thrust into him. Dan's cock was forced deep inside him and hit that wonderful spot again. Scout closed his eyes and let Dan take him. This felt so right. Any ounce of doubt he had had earlier melted away as he was fucked from behind like a girl. He loved it.  
Dan's pace started to speed up and he grunted as he thrusted harder and harder. He was close. Scout's tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back slightly as his ass was abused. He was in heaven and his moans showed it. hHe couldn't see anything past his getting pounded into. Dan's nails dug into scouts hips as he thrust even harder, finally shooting his load deep inside scouts ass. The sensation of cum flooding his insides caused Scout to climax as well. Dan pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside scout. He looked over at the boy laying next to him and smiled. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself" he said, smirking. Scout only looked over at Dan, his vision hazy.  
Dan rolled onto his side and rubbed Scout's back. "So, still think you're straight?" Scout shook his head slightly, his face flushed. "You should probably get back to your bunk. The others will start to wonder where you are." Scout pouted "cant I just stay here with you?" "Not tonight, kid" he leaned over and kissed Scout's forehead "your clothes are on the floor. I'll see you in the morning."

The sun was at high noon and everyone at the fort was out doing their own thing. Dan was up on a cat walk practicing his aim. "I know you're there, spy. Stop trying to hide." the Frenchmen stepped out from the shadows "how did you know?" "I've grown up tracking and hunting. I could hear you coming for the past five minutes." Spy smirked and lit up a cigarette "just as i heard you last night." Dan twitched, a vein pulsed on his forehead. He turned around and glared at spy "why the hell were you near my truck?" Spy walked over to Dan and held his butterfly knife to Dan's throat "if I were you, boy, I'd be careful what you say to me. Wouldn't want something to happen to your friend." He walked away leaving Dan fuming. It took a moment for him to realize what Spy had said. What did he mean by friend? Did he know what happened between him and Scout? He shook his head. There's no way he could know. He went back to practicing his aim. In the cross hairs he saw something. Spy was sneaking towards Scout's room.  
Dan abandoned his gun and ran after the masked sneak. By the time he got to Scout's room Spy was gone. He flung open Scout's door. The boy wasn't there. His room was a mess and there was sign of a struggle. "Spy." Before he could even turn around he heard it. "Danny!" The cry made his blood boil and he took off running towards it. He could hear muffled screams from behind a supply room door. He kicked it open and the sight before him made his heart skip. In the dimly lit room he could see Scout, naked and tied to a pipe at the far wall. He moved to help him and was stopped dead. The door slammed shut behind him and found himself forced to his knees. "D-Dan?" Scout looked up at Dan, his face was bruised and his lip was bleeding. Dan tried to get up and go to him but found that he couldn't move. Someone was holding him pinned. He looked up and saw a dim shade of blue on his captors arm. "Blu" Dan glared up at he man holding him. His face was grabbed and he found himself looking straight into the eyes of Blu spy. "You see, boy, I know what happened between you two last night. You've given us a chance to extort a weakness." "Let him go" Dan bared his teeth. "Heh heh. I'm afraid I can't do that, well more so I won't. We plan on having a little fun with your friend here." "Don't touch him!"  
Spy walked over to Scout, grabbed his hair and forced his head back "gag him. We don't want his team mates to come to his aid. Dan's jaw was forced open and a rag was pushed into his mouth. "Now, shall we get started? Doctor? Would you like to go first?" The Blu medic stepped out from the shadows, a small metal object in his hand. Dan struggled to free himself but to no avail. Medic approached the shivering boy tied and helpless to the pipe and placed the end of the scalpel against Scout's chest and made a shallow incision along his pectoral. Scout whimpered as his skin was cut into. He looked longingly at Dan, begging for help that he could not get.  
Solder, apparently tired of the doctor's methods, pushed him out of the way and grabbed the boys face. "We want to make the man squirm right? Then let's make this maggot squirm." He unzipped his pants and pried Scout's mouth open. Solder took his cock in one hand and kept Scout's mouth open with the other. He forced his dick into Scout's mouth "you bite it and ill break your jaw." He grabbed Scout's head and jammed his cock down his throat. Scout coughed and gagged as Solder's cock was thrusted in and out of his mouth. Dan tried to get free, the hands on his arm digging into his skin.  
Solder pulled his cock out of Scout's mouth and covered the boys face with his cum. Scout coughed and gasped, finally able to breath properly. "Let's get this bitch face down ass up." Scout looked up at the Blu team in horror. He was pushed onto the floor, his hands bound behind his back and his ass exposed. "Have him face his "boyfriend" so that he can watch his bitch get tossed around and used as a fuck toy. Keep him pinned. Demo, you're up."  
Demo walked up to Scout and grabbed his ass. Without prep or warning he thrust into the boy. Before scout could scream a ball gag was shoved into his mouth. Tears ran down his face as Demo-man rammed into his ass over and over. When he was finished no rest was given to the shuttering boy and Engineer forced himself inside. Again Scout tried to cry out to Dan. Dan struggled again, trying desperately to help his new friend.  
Scout felt the touch of a cold, robotic hand slam down on his ass. His wobbled under the power of the engineer's thrusts. "Keep your ass up, boy." Scout could feel drips of blood run down his legs. He was starting to go numb. Despite the pain, his cock was dripping whit pre-cum. "Looks like your little bitch is starting to enjoy this." Dan glared at the smirking men. A few more hard swats and thrusts and Engineer came inside Scout. the boys eyes had rolled back as he was tossed around like a piece of meat while the rest of team Blu, apart from Heavy who was holding Dan, had a turn with him. When the last of them was finished he was dropped and the enemy team left through the back door of the supply room.  
Dan, finally able to move, rushed over to Scout. Quickly he untied him and pulled him close. Scout looked, weakly, up at Dan "I...I'm sorry..." "For what?" "For...for cu..." Scout lost consciousness. Dan held scout close "Help! Some one help!" Soon Dan heard foot steps running towards the supply room. Luckily Medic was the one that had come to help. "Medic! Please" Dan looked up at the doctor, his eyes begging for assistance. Medic, shocked at what lay before him, knelt down and moved to pick Scout up. Almost out of protective instinct Dan shied away from him. The medic put out his hand "I'm not going to hurt him." Dan nodded and Medic lifted Scout and carried him to the infermieri, Dan close behind him.  
Dan sat beside Scout, his head in his hands "damn it." He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up to see who it was only to find himself looking up at his uncle. "You alright Danny-boy?" his uncle spoke with a softness Dan wasn't use to. For the first time in his adult life he stood, turned to his uncle and accepted a hug from him. "Its' alright Danny-boy. Doc said he'll be okay." Dan broke away and looked down. "Whats wrong?" "I need to tell you something." "You're in love with Scout. I know." "How?" "Come on, Danny. It's not that hard to figure out." Dan smiled weakly as his uncle left the room. He sat beside Scout for the rest of the night, waiting for him to wake up.

About two weeks later Dan was in the locker room, alone. The rest of the team was at the near by town enjoying Oktoberfest. As he was starting to wash his hair he heard soft sobbing coming from one of the stalls. Without bothering to turn off the water he walked over and pushed the stall door open. Scout was huddled on the floor next to the toilet, his knees pulled to his chest, crying. He didn't seem to have noticed Dan. Dan knelt down in front of him, reached out and gently touched Scout's shoulder "Scout?" the boy jumped and backed up closer to the wall. He was shaking violently. Dan spoke softly "Scout, you're okay now. No ones going to hurt you." Scout looked up at Dan, tears in his eyes. He flung his arms around Dan's neck and clung tightly to him. Dan wrapped his arms around scout and held him close.  
Scout was still shaking "I...I feel so dirty..." "Shhh. You're aright." "I don't feel alright...I can't stop thinking about what happened." Dan kissed Scout's forehead "it's not going to happen again." Slowly the two boys stood and made their way back to the shower. Scout stood under the warm water as he leaned against Dan. He looked up at him and put his arms around his neck. As if out of no where Scout stood up on his toes and kissed Dan. The Aussie was surprised but kissed scout back. He wrapped his arms around Scout's waist and pulled him closer, bringing their bodies together. The water washed over them both as the two continued to make out. The steam only seemed to add to their passion. Dan's hands drifted down Scout's back to his ass. It'd been a while since he had been able to touch it. It felt so good in his hand as he rubbed the soft skin. Scout moaned softly as Dan massaged his ass. He couldn't help it. He loved being touched by this man. Every part of it seemed right. He moaned again as Dan's finger made its way between his cheeks and gently rubbed his hole. "Feel good?" Scout's response was another lustful moan. Dan grinned and slowly pushed his finger into Scout's ass. Again the boy moaned and pushed his ass back, forcing Dan's finger in deeper. Dan smirked "someones horny." "I...I can't help it...When you touch me like this...I just loose it." Dan moved his finger in and out of Scout's ass. With his free hand he gently caressed Scout's face and kissed him again. He could feel Scout's hardening cock beginning to press against his leg. He couldn't help himself and pushed a second finger into Scout's ass. The boy moaned louder.  
Dan pushed Scout's back against the wall, his hands moving all over his body. He lifted one of Scout's legs then lifted him up. He placed both of Scout's legs over his arms and positioned his fully erect cock under Scout's hole. "You want it?" Scout nodded, his body shivering with anticipation. Scout's back arched as Dan's cock was forced deeper and deeper inside him. He could feel that wonderful sensation again but it was even better this time. He couldn't help but dig his nails into Dan's back and this only caused Dan's thrusts to become more violent.  
On the other side of the fort the rest of the team had arrived home. They stumbled, drunk, into the locker room. As they stripped down they heard a soft moaning sound coming from the showers. They looked at each other, confused. After a few moments it was decided that Spy would look around the corner and find out what was happening. As he peered into the showers he saw it. Even under his mask his blush could been seen. He whipped back around to the others and leaned against the wall, trying to process what he had just seen. "Well? What did you see?" Spy looked at his team mates "It's Dan and Scout... Their..." he whispered the last two words. The others faces turned red as well. Slowly they turned to each other and snuck over to look around the corner. Dan's thrusts were getting faster and harder and Scout's moans grew louder and louder. Dan pulled out, set Scout down and turned him around. He gently pulled Scout's hips back slightly and slide back inside his is still tight ass. "D-Dan...I'm...I..." Dan smirked and thrusted harder, unaware that they were being watched. Scout's tongue stuck out of his mouth like a dog in heat. Dan's fingers dug into the boys hips as he thrusted harder until he finally shot his load deep inside Scout. The force of Dan's cock thrusting into his prostate forced Scout to cum as well. The two leaned against the wall, panting, as the rest of the team slowly backed out of the locker room. 


End file.
